


Happy Valentine

by DominoDancing



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Hair, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Muscles, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominoDancing/pseuds/DominoDancing
Summary: Ibuki, not having anyone the spend Valentine's day, decides to visit her friend, Makoto, which turns out way better that she would have expected.
Relationships: Ibuki/Makoto (Street Fighter)
Kudos: 8





	Happy Valentine

For Ibuki, Valentine’s day tended to be a bummer, really. The girl was raised to be a ninja, to follow traditions, and she didn’t really like doing it. She just wanted to be normal girl, and normal girls, she thought, were meant to have boyfriends and date them, and that was why she didn’t like that day; it reminded her of that fact too much.

Which took her to the current situation. She still had nothing to do on Valentine’s day, so she thought that she would go see her friend, Makoto. Since she didn’t have a boyfriend (or girlfriend, even if she, or rather, the version of her that wanted to respect her clan’s traditions, sometimes tried to deny it) to share the day with, she thought that at least, she could share it with a friend, and Makoto was available, so she thought that she might as well come see her. And besides, Makoto was very pretty. Not like she was getting any ideas, though, because that girl seemed as romantic as a rock.

That was kind of a bad move, really, because Ibuki told Makoto to hang out, and her idea of “hanging out” apparently was training in her dojo until both girls spilled their respective guts from exhaustion. Now, Ibuki liked fighting, and training, yes, but this wasn’t her idea of hanging out on Valentine’s Day, even if it was with a friend. Still, she tried to think positively, and take it for what it was; Makoto was an incredibly talented fighter and getting to spar with her was a good chance to improve as a fighter, even if the whole situation left her a little bummed out.

Which Makoto seemed to notice.

“Hey” she asked, in her usual serious tone “You ok there?”

“Oh… Oh, yeah, just…” Ibuki tried to find the appropriate words “I’m just a little bummed out, that’s all.”

“Why?” Makoto asked her, not being the best at handling other people’s emotions.

“Oh, is just… It’s Valentine’s Day, and don’t take it the wrong way, but spending it training is not my ideal plan for it.”

“Nah, no offense taken” Makoto replied “So, it was today? Sorry you didn’t have any other plans.”

“Oh, no, I mean, I enjoy training with you every once in a while, and all” Ibuki clarified “But… you didn’t really know it was today?” she asked, finding it hard to believe.

“Nope” Makoto said, nonchalant “Don’t have time for boys, and don’t care about that silly Valentine’s stuff.”

That was… kind of a predictable response, for Makoto. She was the type of persona that cared about her dojo and becoming a better fighter.

“Wish I could say the same” Ibuki said, while she was starting to pick up her things “Anyway, I’ll pick up my stuff, and stop bothering you, it is starting to rain, so I should go home.” Which was true, it was starting to rain outside, even if it wasn’t pouring.

“Hey, you are no bother, I like training with you” Makoto answered. “Besides, you sure you wanna go home?” she asked her “I heard the forecast and they said It was gonna be a pretty big storm. You can stay here if you want.”

“Are you sure?” Ibuki asked her in return “Won’t I bother your family?”

“Don’t worry about that. My grandpa is on vacation and my big bro is on a business trip, or something like that” Makoto reassured her “You can keep me company if you want.”

Ibuki thought about it for a second. Why not?

“Ok, sure thing!” She finally decided.

“Good” Makoto gave her a subtle smile. “I’ll cook something for dinner and the we can watch some movies”

“Neat” Ibuki said

“Wanna take a shower first?” Makoto asked.

Ibuki froze for a split second. A shower? With her? Well, not like she would mind, because Makoto was… wait, she probably meant by herself, did she? God, she needed to get laid.

“Oh, sure thing!” Ibuki said, after said split second, and followed Makoto.

“Good, let’s go at it”

Makoto took her into a backroom, which had the typical shared showers one would expect in a gym, so far so good. The “problem” came later when Makoto started to take off her _gi._ Ibuki looked at her, and even if her breasts were covered by her red sports bra, her rock-hard abs, her toned biceps, and all the rest of her musculature weren’t. Nor where her hairy armpits. Now, maybe it was because of her traditional upbringing, or maybe because of some kind of repressed childhood memories, but if she saw muscles, Ibuki went _crazy._ She’d die of shame if she admitted it, but, just based on the few glimpses she’d gotten of Makoto while the fought or sparred, she’d already… _fantasized_ about it. A couple times. Or maybe even more than a couple. So seeing the girl she _fantasized_ about, showing her muscles off in front of her, even if it wasn’t in a sexual way? That was _way too fucking much_. And Makoto noticed.

“You OK, Ibuki?” She asked, genuinely perplexed at Ibuki’s fascinated expression.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine!” she finally snapped out of her stupor.

“Sorry, I thought you understood that we were showering together, but if you prefer to do it alone, I’ll…”

“N-no, it’s fine!” Ibuki said “I have no problem, and besides, we- we are both girls, right?” She tried to laugh the awkwardness off, to little effect.

“O-ok” Makoto answered, not really getting Ibuki.

She kept undressing, to Ibuki’s delight, showing thick, muscular thighs, and toned legs, so she was stripped down to her underwear. She stretched a little bit, twisting her torso a little bit while she lifted her arms again, showing off her hairy pits again. Ibuki didn’t know what it was, but that sight drove her crazy. She could also see the girl’s pubes, poking out of the matching red sport panties. God, she was _hairy._ If she wasn’t as entranced, and as needy, as she was, Ibuki might have wondered what was wrong with her, but now she was more worried about her growing desire to stick her face in Makoto’s crotch and taking a nice, long sniff.

Ibuki started undressing too, having to make an actual effort to unglue her eyes from her friend’s fit figure.

After that, Makoto took off her sports bra, feeing her small, perky tits. She wasn’t especially busty, considering how muscular she was, but she still had a nice, cute pair of tits that fit her petite, yet muscular frame. Finally, she peeled of her panties, revealing a dense mane of hair that covered her pubis. Ibuki was entranced by this sight, almost tripping with her own feet while she was taking her own clothes off.

And Ibuki wasn’t the only one admiring her partner. Makoto might not have showed it as much, but she also admired her friend’s body. Ibuki was taller, leaner, and a little plumper in all the right places, Makoto thought. Maybe it was because she had a complex about how masculine she looked, but the point was that she considered Ibuki (In her admittedly limited experience with… well, _admiring_ other women) a kind of… archetype? of femininity, in a way, if that made any sense. Point was, Ibuki, with her soft body, her plump breasts, her curves… she was _extremely hot._ Even if Makoto was less obvious about her… interest in her friend.

Which wasn’t hard, considering how obvious Ibuki’s ogling of Makoto was. And Makoto, even if she was oblivious at first, couldn’t help but notice that her friend was looking at her in a… strange way. Now, she might not have had the best people skills, but even she knew what all of Ibuki’s gazing meant.

Not like it bothered her, though. Maybe she would end up caring about Valentine’s day, after all.

“See something you like?” Makoto asked, an uncharacteristically sly grin adorning her face.

“Wh-what!?” Ibuki said, startled out of her gazing of Makoto’s muscular body “N-no, I was…”

“Hey, _it’s fine”_ She said, her grin not going away blushing a bit “Look all you want. You’ve earned it, after all the training.”

“R-really? Look, I’m sorry if I bother-“ Ibuki tried to apologize.

“For real” She cut her off “I’m not being ironic, It doesn’t bother me”

“Seriously?” Ibuki was a little bit more calm now

“Yeah. It surprises me, more than anything”

“Surprises you?”

“Yeah, you liking my body. I never thought guys were into me.”

“Well” Ibuki said, a little bit more relaxed “I’m no guy”

“That’s true, I guess… So… you like girls?” Makoto asked her, trying to be as nonchalant as always, but not being able to completely hide her embarrassment.

“I… guess?” Ibuki explained “Like, I like boys, too, but… I don’t know, girls are hot, also? Not like I had a lot of chances to explore that, in my clan. What about you?”

“I told you, I have no time for _boys.”_

“And you do for _girls_?”

Makoto smiled. She simply got closer to Ibuki, grabbed her by the arms, and _kissed her._ It caught her off guard, the shorter girl having to stand in her toes a bit to reach Ibuki’s lips with her own. Makoto closed her eyes. Ibuki did not.

“Does that answer your question?” She said, smiling trying to look totally confident and in control and failing, although it wasn’t like Ibuki wasn’t better off.

Ibuki kissed her back. This kiss lasted a little longer, neither girl being startled this time.

“Yes” Ibuki said, after breaking off the kiss “Yes it did”

“So” Makoto got closer to her, and started groping her butt, letting Ibuki feel her abs against her soft body “Maybe your Valentine’s day wasn’t wasted after all?”

Ibuki chuckled.

“Got any ideas?” Makoto asked her.

“Well, I… nah, it’s too embarrassing.”

“Don’t be shy…” Makoto said, as she used her other hand to softly fondle Ibuki’s crotch, eliciting some soft panting form the girl. “I’m into weird stuff, too… I’m not judging…”

“Well… I like your… your muscles” Ibuki said cheeks red, trying to contain her moans.

“Aaaand…?” Makoto asked, almost a whisper in her ear, knowing that that wasn’t all, as she started to rub _just_ a little faster.

“Your… hair…” Ibuki said, between repressed moans… “Your pussy… your…your armpits… fuck!” she let out a loud moan.

“For real?” Makoto chuckled, a little bit red

“Y-yeah” Ibuki said, chuckling between moans, and way redder “What about it?”

“Well” Makoto stopped rubbing her “if you like it…”

She went a few steps back, and lifted her arms, showing Ibuki her hairy armpits

“All yours” she simply said.

Ibuki, already aroused by Makoto’s touch, discarded all her shame and didn’t lose a second. She started to smell one hairy, sweaty armpit, basking on Makoto’s musk, breathing heavily as she did, her chest moving up and down quickly due to her excitement. Then she started licking, not really caring anymore about how ridiculous she probably looked. Makoto chuckled a little, not because of that, but because it tickled a little, but regardless… she was enjoying it a little bit, too. Maybe it was because she pleased Ibuki, maybe it was because she liked feeling like she was having such an intimate place exposed, maybe both. But the fact was that she was getting _a little_ wet. For getting her armpits licked. Well, something to ponder later, maybe.

Maybe Ibuki notices this, because, maybe to pay her back for doing the same, she started playing with Makoto’s pussy. She was a little bit more straightforward, however, as she just started fingering Makoto, somewhat gently but still focused on her armpits.

She wanted more. She pushed Ibuki’s head down, guiding her towards her hairy nethers. Ibuki understood, and started licking her wet, sweaty pussy, taking long whiffs, enjoying Makoto’s musk. She pushed Ibuki’s head against her crotch, moaning louder and louder.

Ibuki then separated her head for a second, to take some air. Then, her mouth drenched in her own saliva and Makoto’s juices, she said something.

“Turn around.” She simply asked, no smiles or shame, just pure lust.

Makoto obeyed, showing her toned behind to Ibuki as she put her hand against the wall for support. Even quicker than she did with her armpits, she shoved her nose into Makoto’s cheeks, and then took a long, deep whiff, enjoying the smell of the girl’s sweaty asshole, until she was out of breath. If getting her armpits smelled made Makoto a little horny, this was just too much. Getting Ibuki, cute, feminine Ibuki, her _friend,_ enjoying the smell of dirty, sweaty _asshole_ was too much. And then, Ibuki started licking. And it was too much. Makoto’s legs went weak, no that much due to the pleasure it produced, but rather due to how embarrassing, how _dirty_ the act was. She felt the girl’s tongue entering her anus, exploring the dirtiest confines of her body, while Ibuki started fingering her again.

She was going faster and faster with both her tongue and her fingers, and Makoto lost control. She used her hands and pushed Ibuki’s head against her nethers again. Ibuki was fingering herself, too, and both girls were getting more and more intense, and they were doing it quickly.

Makoto came first, her whole body convulsing as she succumbed to Ibuki’s assault, having to lean against the wall. She looked at Ibuki, as she kept fingering herself, moaning loudly. It didn’t take too long for her to come, squirting and soaking the floor with her juices.

Both girls stood there for a moment in their original positions, catching their breaths

Makoto smiled, and looked at Ibuki.

“So, did you have a good Valentine’s day?”

Ibuki smiled back and stood up. Then, she kissed Makoto again, her tongue, which had been in the girl’s ass a moment ago invading her mouth. The kiss lasted for a long while.

“Came a bit late, but yeah it was pretty good.”

Both girls laughed.

“So, what about we actually have that shower, and then we have some more fun?”

“Deal”

They kissed again. 

Yeah, that Valentine’s day turned out pretty fine.

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I made for this day and barely delivered in time. Enjoy!


End file.
